During manufacturing or production activities, parts, assemblies, sensitive materials, and people may come into close proximity to hazards. For example, when moving a large item through a production area, the item may collide with an object, thereby damaging the item. To mitigate the risks of damage, the item may be protected with coverings, cases, or guards. However, these mitigation techniques only provide protection when the item actually contacts or collides with the object. Despite use of the covering, case, or guard, the item may be damaged due to collision with the object. Furthermore, in the case of a large item, adequate protection via coverings, cases, or guards over the entire surface area of the item is typically not feasible. Additionally, where hazards are extreme or the item to be protected is very sensitive, adequate protection from hazards (e.g., collision) may not be feasible.